The Stray Cat and The Lonely Dragon
by Gourry-chan
Summary: A story of the first Hiko Seijuro and the creation of the final techniques of mitsurugi.


**The Stray Cat and the Lonely Dragon**

_Tommy J. Murphy_

A/N: The Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Wattou Jutsu, and the name Hiko Seijuro all belong to Watsuki-sama the rest belongs to me. Other than that enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Finding a Stray**

'_It's going to be a long day' _thought Hiko Seijuro 1st as he wandered one evening on his lonely mountain high above Kyoto. He was in totally lost in his thoughts when a woman's scream ripped through the air.

Disappearing in a cloud of dust he streaked towards the sound of the noise.

A woman was on the far side of a clearing cowering from a group of about five or six bandits, hell she couldn't care less how many of them there were as long as she escaped with her life she would call it good. Her clothes were torn up and she was covered in small cuts and bruises from running through the woods in a blind panic, and she was shaking with fear.

"So Sweetheart, what's a pretty thing like you doin' out here this time of night?" asked one of the men.

"I came to find my boyfriend," she lied "you don't want to cross him he's…he's…"

"He's a wimp," came a voice from the back of the group "or a figment of your imagination. We're the only ones up here; my men haven't seen anyone else but you."

The man drew his sword and with a quick snap of the wrist he sliced her kimono from top to bottom.

"Alright boy's have some fun then kill her, make it quick."

The bandit thugs moved in on their victim when they were stopped by what sounded like thunder booming across the clearing towards them.

"Wait a second! There's not a cloud in the sky! What gives," said one of the bandits. They turned their attention to the far side of the clearing to find a man staring them down, the look in his eyes promised death and his ki showed he meant it.

Hiko mentally smirked to himself _'Ryuu Mei Sen, Always good for getting their attention'_

"Who the hell are you," demanded the leader.

"Tsk, Tsk." Replied Hiko "how cliché, even from the likes of you I expected better."

From behind the bandits the girl yelled "There he is! That's my boyfriend, I warned you but you didn't want to listen."

Hiko was stunned to say the least. "Girlfriend? ... I don't even know you lady."

The bandit leader was scared to death of this man just a moment ago, but now that his focus was dropped he definitely didn't seem so menacing.

"Alright boys enough of this crap," he shouted "kill the girl then kill him."

The bandit closest to the girl raised his sword. "Got it boss." He said. The next thing the bandit leader heard was sound of his man screaming.

As fast as Hiko had severed the man's arm he was airborne "Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryuu Tsui Sen!" he called out as he descended on the group of outlaws, cleaving a bandit at the shoulder.

Once Hiko landed he was immediately in motion cutting through the men as if they were nothing.

"Down to one," Hiko growled as he stared down the leader.

"Y-y-you bastard! You've got to be a demon! How did you do that, I didn't even see them die." The leader stumbled backwards and fell over.

"You're a monster! Stay Back!" The leader's eyes _widened 'Damn whore if we'd never fucked with her this wouldn't have happened' _the bandit regained his feet and stared down Hiko.

"I gotta hand it to you, you're way better than me," he said turning around. "But damned if I go down alone!" he yelled. With one well practiced flick he shot a dagger out of his sleeve straight at the girl's heart.

His grin immediately turned into a scream of horror. Hiko appeared out of what seemed like thin air and shoved the sobbing woman up and out of the way the dagger merely grazing her arm. Hiko launched himself at the man in a rage "Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryuu Sho Sen!" He launched himself into the air cutting the man in two in the process.

The bandits now dead he turned to the girl.

"Now why, oh why did you come onto this mountain so late in the afternoon? These damn hills are always crawling with bandits." he asked her

"I was looking for someone…my friend. They killed him…" she said close to tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hiko "you'd best go home now. Tell the police what happened here." and with that Hiko started down the path back to his shack.

Later that night he woke to a presence coming into the clearing where his shack was built, cursing his luck he got up and answered the door grumbling about traveling salesmen and cussing various forms of religion.

Opening the door he found the girl from earlier collapsed on the ground.

'_Damn it all! Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?_

A/N: So what do you think? Please review I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
